Dahlia
by Violette Moore
Summary: Damian se disfraza de mujer para atrapar a un asesino en serie. ¿El problema? Los sentimientos encontrados entre él y Richard.


**.**

Dahlia

 **(Dick/Dami)**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees qu…!?

—¡Eso mismo quisiera preguntarte a ti, Damián! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo!? —el más alto cerró la puerta luego de que el asesino se les fuera entre las manos. Aún podría encontrarlo, alcanzarlo pero la furia en los ojos de Dick le hacía saber que estaba más allá de eso.

Kate debió escuchar lo mismo que Nightwing, su comunicador los tenía a los tres conectados, de no ser así probablemente él…ya estaría muerto. Batwoman era fabulosa implacable y letal cuando se trataba de tipos como Claude, suponiendo que aquel fuera su verdadero nombre. Sabía que ella lo atraparía y le haría pagar por cada una de sus víctimas. Hablando de eso, se llevó la mano diestra a la zona afectada, ni siquiera sangraba. Se defendió, luchó, desveló su verdadera identidad así que no entendía…

—¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó al intimidante hombre que seguía echando humo por cada poro de la piel. Lo había visto enfadado antes pero jamás así de inestable. Dick no era como su padre. Al menos no, cuando se trataba de él.

Sí le gritaba y también le pegaba pero era porque se lo merecía. Y no estaba seguro de merecerlo esta vez.

—Hice todo lo que…—comenzó a excusarse y Richard lo acalló otra vez.

—¡Nunca pedí que llegaras tan lejos! ¿Sabías que era él? ¿Cuando lo dejaste entrar en tu habitación, sabías que era él? —se acercó a su cuerpo y sin saber por qué se replegó hacia atrás. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar. Sus barreras estaban por el suelo y no entendía por qué le gritaba.

Richard tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con detenimiento. Entonces encontró la naturaleza real del problema. La larga cabellera falsa aún caía sobre su espalda, pensó que la estúpida cosa se caería con la misma facilidad con que reclamaron sus labios, levantaron su cuerpo, arrojaron sobre la cama y rasgaron la parte inferior de sus ropas para penetrarlo.

.

.

.

Claude Blackmoore había asesinado a cuatro jovencitas de alta cuna en los últimos años. Se sospechaba de los asistentes a las ceremonias puesto que, pocas familias y pocos países seguían celebrando reuniones como antaño.

La temporada social, aquella dónde las familias más adineradas y mejor acomodadas presentaban a sus jovencitas en sociedad para que fueran desposadas. Wayne Manor solía recibir una invitación cada año. Primero con la esperanza de que Bruce Wayne sentara cabeza, luego la presión cayó sobre sus hijos. De los cuatro, únicamente Dick había aceptado ir, de eso hace muchos años y lo más sobresaliente fue, que se encontró con Helena Bertinelli y ambos pasaron tres noches de ensueño entre copas, bailes, canapés y sexo.

Tal y como dictaba la tradición. El día uno se conocían y bailaban hasta que sus pies sangraban. Al segundo las parejas se formaban y el baile era acompañado por una esplendorosa cena que en el mejor de los casos terminaba con un beso a la luz de la luna y una invitación a deshonrar la alcoba para la siguiente noche. La pérdida de inocencia de la dama era tan preciada como su mano y si las sábanas no salían intactas se cerraba el trato.

Las familias formaban alianzas políticas, comerciales o económicas y el mundo de la alta sociedad seguía girando.

Dick no se desposó con Helena, pero sí hicieron creer a la prensa que lo harían.

Un auténtico escándalo que le encantó a Bruce pues quitaba la atención de sus verdaderos negocios y hablando de ellos. Al aparecer el cuarto cuerpo desprovisto de virtud y vida por una profunda cortada en el cuello. El primero de sus hijos quiso que se involucrara el ultimo.

Batman y todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer, pero la ultima víctima era cercana. Se trataba de la sobrina de la novia de Kate. Su nombre era Odette, apenas si tenía dieciséis cuando falleció, la misma tierna edad que tenía Damián.

Asistir como candidato a encontrar futura esposa habría sido ideal pero si querían atraparlo debían hacer algo más. Enviar carne fresca y ninguna de sus aliadas estaba en la edad para ser presentada.

La idea de cambiar de sexo no le fascinó al jovencito. —¿Era en serio?— ¡Lo sacaban de su entrenamiento! No, esperen. Lo visitaban después de dos largos y tortuosos años como sirviente de R'as al Ghul y lo único que querían era eso. ¡Que fuera carnada!

—Chicas inocentes están muriendo Damian. —acotó Kate.

—Error, chicas que no les importan a sus padres están muriendo. ¿¡Qué clase de demente clasista sigue participando en ese circo!? —al pronunciar su discurso se quedó callado pues algo así pasaría con él. Cuando se aburrieran demasiado, su abuelo y madre lo obligarían a desposarse con alguien. Una persona que no conociera, un auténtico bastardo o una auténtica puta.

No lo sabía con certeza, ni lo quería saber.

—Vamos D, tendremos la invitación de Bruce y la ventaja de que nadie sabe quien eres tú. —animó Grayson.

—¡Alucinas si crees que voy a presentarme en sociedad como la "hija" de Bruce Wayne!

—Hazlo por mi o por Kate, su novia está devastada. Odette era una chica muy dulce, frágil, introvertida y seria. Todas las chicas que han muerto lo eran también. ¿No te das cuenta? El asesino tiene un patrón y hasta donde sé, tú te estás formando para cumplir una misión.

—Limpiar al mundo de toda la jodida escoria que habita en el. —Damián cerró los puños y les dijo que estaba bien. Hablaría con su madre para obtener el permiso y todo lo que necesitara. Los vería ahí, dentro de un año en la ceremonia.

—¿Con qué nombre…?—Dick comenzó a preguntar pero el hijo del Demonio advirtió que no abusara de su suerte. Ya dijo que lo haría, era cosa suya el cómo.

.

.

.

La noche de la presentación Richard y Kate llegaron como pareja bajo pretexto de querer congraciarse con las familias. Bruce Wayne lamentaba no poder asistir, el más joven de sus hijos estaba viviendo en otro país. No obstante, agradecían la consideración y el detalle de saber que Damian ya estaba en edad para ser candidato.

Luego de tomar asiento en la mesa que les fue asignada, el desfile de las señoritas empezó.

Como una pasarela de Victoria Secret, sólo que todas estaban ataviadas con largos y estilizados vestidos de noche. Dick ya estaba temiendo que su pequeño hermano los dejara colgados cuando anunciaron a la heredera de la familia Zahid.

Larga cortina de cabello negro peinado con elegancia por la parte alta y suelto por la baja. Su vestido de noche era largo hasta el piso, en un tono verde olivo que contrastaba divinamente con el maravilloso color de sus ojos y piel. Tras comenzar a avanzar hacia el lugar dónde debía dar una breve introducción de sí misma posó sus ojos en Dick y Kate sonrió como tiburón.

Batwoman lo estaba disfrutando en grande y es que no había relleno bajo su sostén, es más, dudaba que llevara sostén pero sí debía traer un corsé que diera forma a su cintura de avispa y ensanchara sus caderas.

—¡Ahí debía estar el relleno!— pues no estaba plana como tabla, sino que lucía la misma figura envidiable de su asesina madre. Kane levantó su copa y humedeció sus labios en el vino tinto antes de romper la puesta en escena y comenzar a gritarle palabras obscenas o mejor aún, sacar su billetera. —¿Cuánto por una noche?— ¿Cuánto por dejarse tomar una foto y subirla a internet? Bárbara alucinaría con esto, Cassandra, Steph. —¡Momento!— el que se estaba muriendo era el que estaba a su lado.

Dick también necesitó humedecer sus labios con la copa de vino. Las piernas de Damian estaban en perfecto equilibrio y vista de todo el mundo por una abertura a cada lado del vestido, llevaba medias de red que subían a medio muslo y se ataban con liguero.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Crees que sus pantaletas sean de encaje? ¿Completas o abiertas de la entrepierna? —Dick comenzó a ahogarse con su bebida. "Dahlia" —como se presentó— Habló de sus gustos, intereses y habilidades: Pintura, dibujo, literatura y esgrima. Aunque esa última no la practicaba, pero le encantaba ver a su abuelo cuando lo hacía.

Eran sus actividades reales, se estaba comprometiendo a sí mismo por la operación encubierta pero en ese instante ninguno de los dos alcanzó a notarlo.

Su voz, se tradujo en un paro al miocardio de Dick. Era totalmente dulce, agradable e ingenua. El ceño fruncido desapareció de su rostro, sus cejas estaban delineadas y sus pestañas levantadas, llevaba colorete en los labios y algo de rubor en las mejillas. El primer hijo de Bruce, tuvo que recordarse que su pequeño Demonio tenía la habilidad de imitar otra voz.

Lo había visto hacerlo en el pasado pero eran voces masculinas. No creyó que pudiera sonar o verse tan "femenina"

Dahlia concluyó su presentación con una diminuta reverencia y varios de los asistentes aplaudieron y silbaron como locos. Kate tuvo que golpear en las costillas a Dick para que no se lanzara como un lobo feroz a proteger a su cría. A medio camino de vuelta, Dahlia dio un mal paso y cayó de lado.

El escándalo por sus piernas descubiertas y lo apetecible de su bien formada figura aumentó de ritmo aunque gracias a la indignación, humillación y crítica de otras señoritas, nadie la levantó.

Lo hizo ella misma y hasta sollozó cuando se disculpó por lo torpe de su acción.

Se estaba poniendo en el anzuelo. Al asesino que fueron a atrapar le gustaban tímidas, frágiles y un poco torpes, con la estima tan baja que no lucharían o por sus vidas. Dick entendía su estrategia, de verdad que sí, pero eso no significaba que le gustara en lo más mínimo.

El baile inició y no pasaron más de veinte minutos para que Kate disculpara a Richard.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que te mueres por invitarlo a salir. Está ahí abandonada en su mesa, conversando con otras chicas de sabrá Dios que tontería. Creí que tendría más invitaciones, está arrolladora pero no luce tan desesperada y zorra como la competencia. Puntos a favor de nuestro asesino. "Nadie supo quien las mató porque nadie les prestaba atención a las pobres chicas que asesinó"

—Iré a pedirle una pieza, pero no porque me muera por bailar con ella. —Kate enarcó una ceja y enfatizó lo contrario.

—Si la miras por el rabillo del ojo un poco más, comenzaré a convencerme de que el asesino eres tú.

.

.

.

Una inclinación de rostro, un ofrecimiento de mano, una caricia de sus dedos desnudos sobre los enguantados y aquello era mejor que el baile de Cenicienta. Dick sintió la sangre congelarse al interior de sus venas al momento de poner una mano en su marcada cintura. Damian sonrió, divertido con la escena. Richard procuró conducirlo a un lugar dónde pudieran estar a solas los dos.

—¿Por qué me estás ocultando? Creí que tu idea era hacer que me vieran.

—Da…

—hlia…—concluyó por él, remarcando su cristalino tono de voz.

—Por favor, no hables así delante de mi...—suplicó mirándolo a los ojos porque no quería confundirse o volverse loco, pero no funcionó.

—Lo siento, no puedo perder la concentración y tú tampoco.

—¿De qué estás…?

—¿Cómo se supone que trabaje, si la única mirada que siento sobre mi es la tuya?

—Eso no es…—Damián sonrió de nuevo, humedeciendo sus labios color cereza. En la primera noche "no estaban permitidos los besos" porque se supone que todos los interesados debían tener una oportunidad con las candidatas.

Mañana puede que pudiera besarla en la mano y si ella lo besaba en la mejilla, técnicamente ya estaban comprometidos y revolcándose en la cama. Suspiró completamente frustrado y agregó. —Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado...—le dio una vuelta lenta y se tragó la parte de: Tienes que tener cuidado porque estás preciosa y yo no sé ni lo que estoy pensando, pero, tú si lo sabes. Disfrutas con esto porque lo sabes. Siempre hubo una tensión, una incógnita, un algo entre nosotros dos que me orilló a evitarte desde el momento en te marchaste.

—¿No me buscaste a mi por esa única razón? No fuiste por Damián Wayne, ni siquiera Robin, buscaste al hijo del Demonio y es aquí que lo tienes. Considéralo un servicio de la orden de los asesinos para ti, Detective. —la pieza que compartieron acabó y Dahlia se despidió con otra reverencia. Iba a volver a su mesa pero en ese instante la abordó otro caballero.

Dick decidió que mejor se calmaba con esto de verlo pasear de mano en mano y charlar de boca en boca. Ninguno era importante, ninguno podía hacer más que devorarla con la mirada y tocar las telas de su elegantísima ropa. Con quien aceptara cenar mañana, sería su posible asesino.

A quien no dejaría que volviera a acecharla.

.

.

.

Segundo día y conectaron sus comunicadores en la misma sintonía, para evitar que lo descubrieran, Damian hablaba y ellos escuchaban. No funcionaba a la inversa y así fue que siguieron con las actividades planeadas.

Cacería y desayuno que incluía a los pobres animales que hubieran capturado los caballeros para cautivar a las damas.

Dahlia recibió el órgano sexual de un zorro flotando imponente y nada sensual en su plato de verduras. Previamente aclaró ser vegetariana y no estar interesada en esa parte del "espectáculo" el grito que escapó de sus labios cuando la charola de plata se retiró casi hizo que Kate y Dick descubrieran su identidad pero el que salió al rescate fue un caballero como de la edad de Clark.

Cabello rubio cenizo cobrizo, ojos azules, tez clara con marcadas líneas de la edad. Según recordaban fue el ultimo en invitarla a bailar, tropezó con ella accidentalmente, derramando su copa de vino sobre su vestido. A manera de disculpa bailaron un vals que a Richard se le hizo eterno y a Kate de lo más insípido.

Sus instintos no les decían nada. Revisaron cámaras de video de cada escena del crimen previa y ningún caballero se repetía en la gala.

Claramente, el asesino jugaba a lo mismo. "Cambio de identidad" puede que en esta fiesta fuera rubio pero hace un año, moreno. Entonces, este sujeto que se deshacía en torpes halagos para con Damian ¿era o no era? Se la llevó a otro rincón de la casa para que se refrescara.

Dick sintió el impulso de apuñalarlo con un tenedor pero no tenía más que una cucharita para café a la mano.

Sobre las listas de invitados, tras hallarse los cuerpos se revisaron y cayeron en la cuenta de que suplantaron identidades. Magnates como Bruce que declinaban la invitación cada año y luego de varios eventos eran fácilmente reemplazados.

Pocos eran tan conocidos como su padre y de hecho Dahlia jugaba a lo mismo. La familia Zahid tenía como veinticinco años sin asistir a una ceremonia. Como fuera, ese segundo día quedó claro que Damián sabía levantar pasiones y de las malas.

Terminó su tarde con cuatro invitaciones a cenar.

.

.

.

—Pff…Todos son unos cerdos que me doblan o triplican la edad y que además de embriagarme quieren llevarme a la cama.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero de entre todos ellos debe haber uno que también quiera matarte. —comentó Kate. Esta reunión la llevaban a cabo en un cuarto privado.

—Bien, descartaría a las familias Crawford y Nolan, sobre los otros dos aún tengo mis reservas.

—¿El Señor Cohen entra en la lista?—preguntó Dick con sarcasmo.

—No sé si solo está siendo amable o de verdad está impresionado y quiere desposarme. Según lo que hallé en la internet, su fortuna se acerca a la de mi padre.

—Oh, bueno. Asegúrate de apagar bien la luz y atarlo a la cama para que no note que hay un gran tallo bajo tu dulce par de cherry's.

—¡Dick! —regañó Kate pero el furioso chico ya se había ido. Damián no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto. No era en serio. No iba a encamarse, ni a besar a ninguno de ellos.

Solo estaba haciendo esto porque se lo pidió él.

—Bien, el ultimo que queda es el Señor Blackmoore. —continuó hablando Kate. —lo investigue en la red y si es él, nuestro asesino es bastante bueno. Idéntico a las fotos de sus registros.

—Pero no hay forma de comprobar si está en los Estados Unidos o en su casa de Italia.

—Estos sujetos pagan millones de euros por proteger su ubicación e identidad.

—Tt…pues él no me pareció la gran cosa. Bailamos en silencio, no intentó propasarse ni mirar de más. Solo contemplaba mi rostro y aplaudió lo mismo que todos, mi cautivadora y misteriosa belleza.

—Aún sin pechos, quién lo diría.

—Madre comentó que las mas frondosas mujeres tardan su tiempo en "florecer" además no iba a ponerme relleno. Ya es suficientemente malo no poder orinar parado. —Kate estalló a carcajadas. Damián dijo que era en serio, cuando acabaran con esto, correría en pelotas por el bosque y lo "marcaría" todo.

—Ok, si no te pareció demasiado. ¿Por qué no está descartado?

—Por lo mismo, estaba muy controlado, concentrado…

—No parecía natural.

—Y que William Cohen chocara conmigo podría ser accidental o parte de un elaborado plan.

—Entiendo, pero no puedes cenar con los dos. He estado vigilando muy bien a las otras chicas. La carnada perfecta eres tú.

—Aceptaré la invitación de Cohen, así Richard puede seguir ardiendo en su jugo.

—¿Cuándo hablarán en serio?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—¿De verdad? Puede que durara como medio segundo pero mientras bailaban ocurrió algo.

—Absolutamente nada, ha pasado o llegará a pasar entre los dos.

—Mentira. Nunca se miran al mismo tiempo pero siempre se miran.

—Eso es porque ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a decir adiós.

.

.

.

Tercer día y su operación parecía traducirse en fracaso. Ningún cuerpo hallado, aunque regularmente los encontraban en la madrugada del día cuatro. Cuando todos se marchaban pues la "culminación" o el cierre del trato sucedía durante la noche.

Esa noche.

La gran noche.

Y Dick no se atrevía a cruzar palabras o miradas con Dahlia, de hecho ya había empacado sus cosas y orado para que ninguna persona muriera. Puede que su asesino en serie solo quisiera matar a cuatro. Había locos con rituales muy específicos y sí, era triste, seguirían buscándolo pero no estaba en esa casa, ni en esa gala.

Ahí sólo había cultivos de amor y de hormonas de los que no quería, ni pensaba ser partícipe.

Damián que aún no se convencía del todo pues sus instintos le indicaron algo que no compartió con los otros porque no estaba seguro de lo que sintió cuando rechazó cenar con Claude Blackmoore, se limitó a enfundarse el fabuloso vestido que su madre le preparó para la ultima noche.

Sencillo, elegante, fastidiosamente pegado y abierto de todos lados.

Cuando se caracterizaba intentaba no prestar atención a quién era él. Es decir, que solo veía a Dahlia y Damián se iba a otra parte. Sin embargo, debía admitir que sí se parecía a su madre y Talía era una mujer endemoniadamente hermosa.

Si se lo proponía podría haber conquistado a cualquiera en la fiesta, inclusive a Dick. Por eso, cuando se presentó lo miró a él y de no saber que estaría ahí, estaba seguro de que lo habría confundido también.

Mientras bailaron estaba nervioso, tenso. Sabía como moverse e interpretar a su personaje pero estar con él, fue más que eso.

Mirar sin mirar, tocar sin tocar, sentir sin sentir.

Llamaron a la puerta anunciándole que su cita para el resto del día ya la estaba esperando. William Cohen. Empresario, dueño de un montón de cosas aburridas, amante de las artes plásticas, enemigo de la cacería. Parecía un buen partido y al igual que su padre se había resistido a contraer matrimonio todos estos años pero sus progenitores casi morían y si quería heredar la fortuna más le valía contraer nupcias y comenzar a producir nietos.

Se sentiría mal por él cuando a la mañana siguiente despertara con una terrible jaqueca. Iba a drogarlo para no tener que "cerrar el trato" y salir a vigilar a Claude Blackmoore.

Había algo muy raro con ese sujeto, lo sentía en sus entrañas, pero también, sentía que se retorcían sus tripas cada que miraba el ceño fruncido en el apuesto rostro de Dick.

—¡Fue tu maldita idea! —quiso gritar a todo pulmón cuando lo ignoró al cruzar el salón.

.

Las actividades de la mañana se cambiaron a recolectar huevos de colores como en el día de pascua.

Las señoritas debían encontrar la "artesanía" de su futuro señor. El que tenía su nombre pintado a mano estaba partido contra una piedra enorme pero aún así, recogió los pedazos y los envolvió en su pañuelo. Se suponía que entre más inmaculado devolvieras el "tesoro" mayor fortuna tendría el matrimonio. Esto representaba muy bien su futuro con el tal Cohen.

Después hubo algunos juegos de escondidas que terminaban en besuqueos y cosquillas. Aquí tuvo que usar mucho de su ingenio para convencerlo de que era excesivamente inocente y tímida. "No era correcto que se tocaran si había tantas personas al rededor"

William accedió a respetarla, aunque enfatizó la parte de que esa misma noche firmarían papeles y sería suya.

—Ya lo sé, y estoy más que lista para convertirme en mujer… —su YO interno vomitó agujas. Suponía que Kate estaría llorando de risa en cualquier parte y Richard quizás se habría arrancado el auricular.

La noche llegó después de una fastuosa cena y otro ridículo baile, falsificar la firma no le causó ningún problema.

Había un juez, notario. No quería ser el representante legal de la verdadera Dahlia Zahid, pero bueno. Madre le enseñó a esconder agujas como parte del decorado en su peinado. Así protegería su vida y lo más importante, virtud.

Como era "su primera vez" le pidió a Cohen que le diera unas horas para prepararse, el galante caballero besó la superficie de su mano y le dijo que pasaría a su alcoba a la media noche.

Cenicienta volvió a su cabeza y es que no es que lo quisiera, sino que "esa" era la hora en que volvería a ser quien era y al menos ella, besó al príncipe.

—Estúpido Grayson.

Cambió sus ropas a un camisón de color blanco, la pantaleta era de encaje con liguero para mantener la atención en sus muslos y restarla de su sexo.

Lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo pero bueno, tampoco se lo iba cortar para darle el gusto a ese estúpido. Levantó el cabello de su peluca en medio moño y acomodó las horquillas con el somnífero de manera simétrica. Lucía casual y sensual, lástima que nadie "la iba a estrenar"

Concentró su atención en el reloj de pared, las habitaciones de los candidatos estaban cruzando el pasillo, los "separaban" para que no rompieran sus votos antes de lo planeado. Los cuartos de los invitados en general, aquellos que llevaban a sus hijas o que solo querían observar, estaban en el piso de arriba. Kate y Richard se hospedaban justo por encima de él. —¿Escucharían su ajetreo?— Es decir, aparte de lo que recibían por comunicador. ¿Lo nervioso e impaciente que estaba por partirle la cara a alguien y acabar con esta charada?

No lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Eran las doce de la noche con dieciséis minutos. No creyó que Cohen tardara un segundo pero estaba por cantar "Aleluya" cuando escuchó los golpes contra la puerta. Su corazón se detuvo en seco. "Esto será fácil, sólo sácalo de combate y ve tras el pez grande"

¿Su error?

El pez grande fue quien tocó.

Una vez abrió la puerta Claude se abalanzó sobre él, tan rápido y furioso que no entendió lo que sucedió. No podía hablar pues su boca estaba ocupada —¿Defenderse? ¿Cómo?— Si lo levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada. De hecho, cuando lo arrojó sobre la cama, le arrancó las pantaletas liberando su sexo y separando sus piernas, lo primero y único que pensó fue en gritar.

Blackmoore no parecía impresionado por su reacción, ni afectado por el hecho de que fuera varón. Lo pateó, lucharon, pero aún así alcanzó a dominarlo. Era un sanguinario, un experto y no lo refería únicamente al oficio asesino.

La puerta de la recámara una vez más se abrió, por ella entraron Kate y Richard.

Claude ya estaba por abrirse el pantalón, inclinarlo por el frente y acabar con lo primero que había ido a hacer.

"Para ser un muchacho eres una puta bastante bonita"

Pero entonces entraron ellos y cortó su cuello con el cuchillo que usaba para intimidarlo. Su cabellera artificial le ayudó a no terminar muerto, apenas si le imprimió un ligero roce que sirvió para distraerlos.

Lo arrojó contra Dick y escapó por los pelos de las manos de Kate. Él se levantó de inmediato pensando que aún podían atraparlo. ¿No era es lo que quería su hermano? ¿No era para lo único que lo había buscado?

¿Entonces por qué, por qué estaba tan furioso y lo veía como si fuera otro?

.

.

.

—¡Responde Damián!

—¡Yo no sabía nada! Se suponía que era…

—¡Ah, es cierto! Interrumpo tu luna de miel. ¿Así que te vestiste así para él? El corsé debe ser obligado para inventar tus encantos, el liguero también para distraer la atención de "ya sabes qué" aunque estoy notándolo ahora, oscuro, grueso y dormido, lamento decirte esto, pero dudo que a él, le vaya a gustar.

—¿Por eso me miras así?

—Te miro como yo quiero porque no entiendo. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto? ¿Por qué lo dejaste llegar tan lejos? ¿No eres el implacable líder de los Al Ghul?

—¡Lo soy!

—¿Entonces qué falló? —Richard terminó por acorralarlo esta vez.

Estaban a un costado de la cama, él con los ojos ardiendo pues no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verlo llorar en su vulnerabilidad y sin embargo, lo hacía. Dick humedeció dos de sus dedos con la punta de su lengua y acto seguido los paseó por su boca.

—¡Te besó, Damián! Tienes corrido el lápiz labial y el resto de tu maquillaje es un desastre por igual. ¿Así fue como te dominó? Dime dónde más te tocó…—él negó con el rostro. —¿Cómo decirle que tenía razón?— Que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento y preparación mental, ser invadido de esa manera, era algo que nunca esperó y que también le gustó.

—Damián…

—¿Qué caso tiene que te lo diga?

—¿Te asustó o te gustó? —cerró los ojos creyendo que esta vez, sí iba a llorar. ¿Por qué le preguntaba esto? ¿Por qué era tan cruel cuando él, ni siquiera podía decidir lo que quería de él?

—Las dos. —confesó. —Me ofuscó, por que me atacó por sorpresa pero también me agradó porque nunca me habían tocado o besado así.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Dami, a caso tú…? —la mirada de Dick pasó de la furia a la confusión y por último compasión.

—¡No soy virgen! Ya he estado con alguien. Una chica que entrenaba conmigo en la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul. Sin embargo, esto fue diferente. Con ella se trató de tocar y hacerla sentir. En este momento, yo fui tocado, estimulado y si quieres seguir por aquí, te diré que siempre pensé que el único hombre que me tocaría así serías tú, pero mírate. Ni siquiera sabes quién soy o a quien quieres buscar. ¿Damián Wayne? ¿Robin? ¿El hijo del Demonio? ¿O la mujer inventada que está ante ti?

Me vestí así para ti.

Estoy aquí por ti.

Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, pero ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que hay en mi.

—Me doy cuenta Little D, por eso te dejé ir.

—¿Porque es mas fácil huir?

—Y porque no es correcto. Yo soy otro cerdo que te dobla la edad y que quiere meterte en su cama.

—Que yo recuerde, nunca tuviste que convencerme para que entrara.

—Eso es porque eras joven y totalmente ajeno a lo que realmente soy...—Richard acarició su rostro y él cerró los ojos por asociación. La ultima vez que se vieron, en intimidad, tuvo que salir por la ventana de su apartamento pues se descubrió a mitad de la noche con una terrible erección.

Ya sabía que le gustaba, desde los doce años sintió que le atraía y fascinaba, el traje de Nightwing, su estúpida sonrisa, su maldita y bien formada anatomía. A los trece sucedió ese evento del sueño húmedo.

Comenzaba a tener muchos con su hermano desnudo.

Volviendo a la realidad, el autor de su tormento le arrebató la peluca, pensó que le agradaría Dahlia, es decir. Jamás mostró interés en Damián.

—No fue como tu crees. Yo también participé, aquella noche en mi cama, fueron mis manos las que te tocaron. Estabas dormido, así que pensé que no había pecado. Siempre me has gustado Damian. Tu rostro tan parecido al de "él" y los sentimientos encontrados que siento por Bruce. La sensualidad de tu madre ardiendo en tu piel, tus ojos rasgados, los labios gruesos.

No mintieron todos los que te cortejaron e invitaron en los últimos días. Tu atractivo es misterioso, único.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que te gusto porque te quieres joder a mis padres!?

—¡No! en un principio me disculpaba creyendo que era así. Sin embargo, es mentira. No te pareces a ninguno, eres únicamente tú. Tu altanería y soberbia, tus cicatrices y heridas. Tenías doce años y ya notaba como me mirabas, lo que nunca te dije es que yo también te miraba.

A tus catorce volvió tu madre con todo ese discurso de la liga de los asesinos, Bruce ya estaba casado con Selina y tú necesitabas un hogar. Me dolió en el alma no poder ofrecerte mi casa. No saldría bien, porque te urgía un padre, no un amante y yo había cumplido con la primera parte. Te acompañé en tu viaje como hermano y compañero de armas. Fuiste el mejor Robin para mi Batman, ahora necesitabas ser alguien más.

Nos despedimos en un rascacielos.

—Mentira. —interrumpió su discurso mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de rencor y cariño. —Ninguno de los dos…

—Dijo adiós. No volví a buscarte pero no sabes cuanto deseaba llamarte. Me hacías falta en mi vida y en mi cama.

—Conociéndote esa parte nunca dejó de estar atendida.

—Tú también te acostaste con otra.

—Fue el calor de la pelea, la adrenalina, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y también la excitación.

—¿Estás excitado ahora?

—Lo estaba... —mintió. Claro que le excitaba la idea de haber sido tocado por él. Todo este tiempo creyó que había sido un sueño. Una fantasía de tantas. Ahora sabía que de no haber huido. Él pudo haber sido suyo…

—¿Cuándo ese hombre te tocó...?

—¿Si...?

—¿Dime dónde y cómo te tocó?

—No, hasta que me digas cual de todas mis partes es la que buscas. ¿El hijo de Bruce? ¿El de Talía? ¿Tu Robin? ¿Quién era para ti cuando me tocabas? ¿Tu hermano…?

—¡NO! —aclaró. Él nunca lo había visto como un hermano. Al menos no, desde que comenzó a verlo como hombre. Era Damian, la suma de todas esas partes, le gustaba en su ternura y fragilidad. En su furia, que no era otra cosa más que un pretexto para esconder la soledad.

Le gustaba él.

El de ahora, independientemente del disfraz. Quien hizo todo por él y gritó su nombre a pesar de estar sintiendo placer.

Llegó a rescatarlo porque gritó su nombre. Ya sabía que en teoría iba a encamarse con Cohen, Kate le aseguró que jamás sucedería. Damián iba a drogarlo o golpearlo. "Consumar" no era parte de su plan. Lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar.

Batwoman apagó su luz y se enredó en las sábanas. Él estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando lo escucharon gritar. Salió disparado dispuesto a asesinar al que lo había tocado, Kate lo persiguió de cerca para evitar que efectivamente cometiera el asesinato.

La escena que encontraron los asombró.

No esperaron que el asesino estuviera en acción. Dahlia, tan hermosa y frágil temblando bajo sus manos, el camisón blanco era casi transparente, dejaba a la vista sus pezones, el corsé aferrado a su cintura y todo lo demás. La prenda íntima ya no estaba, las medias con liguero seguían ahí aferradas a sus muslos. Pensar en que lo había tocado, que estaba ahí para desvirgarlo, lo dejó sin defensas, luego intentó matarlo y ahí sí se quedó pasmado.

Damián fue arrojado contra él y por dos centésimas de segundo sopesó lo peor, pero no había sangre copiosa emanando de la herida, tan sólo los cabellos cortados de su peluca.

El guerrero indomable que es, se levantó de inmediato, él quiso asesinarlo por arriesgarse tanto, exponerse tanto. ¿Sabía lo malditamente sensual y erótico que se veía vestido como una cualquiera?

No, por supuesto que no.

Damián nunca sabría lo que era, jamás podría verse de la manera en que él lo hacía. Se lo confesó. De la primera palabra a la ultima y después lo besó.

.

.

.

Si le gustaba que lo dominaran en la cama, él también podía hacerlo. Ser un bruto, una bestia, hacerlo jadear y suplicar. Si ese hombre lo había tocado en una zona tan íntima que lo dejó sin defensas, debía ser en su entrada, lo quería preparar para recibirlo y él podía hacer lo mismo.

No tenía mucha experiencia con caballeros, pero sin lugar a dudas sabría manejar a Damián.

Lo arrojó en la cama sin miramientos y le arrancó los vestigios de la identidad prestada. No es que no fuera la representación física y espiritual del pecado capital, pero lo quería desnudo en su totalidad. Le bajó las medias con los dientes, el corsé lo abrió con los dedos. Damián hizo lo mismo con él, primero la camisa de dormir, después el pantalón junto a la prenda interior.

Kate había dicho algo por el comunicador que no entendió. Se lo arrancó del oído y le dijo que no los buscara hasta mañana.

Tres años en el exilio.

Viviendo en la isla de los asesinos, los mismos que pasó él tratando de no pensar en Damián pero siempre se descubría acechando en la distancia, usando la imagen satelital para echar una mirada cuando entrenaba. Era un guerrero formidable, malditamente asombroso, uno como nunca llegaría a ser él. Y también debía reconocer lo mucho que estaba creciendo.

Ya no era un niño, tenía la misma edad en que él perdió la virginidad.

A falta de lubricante usaron su semen, saliva y sudor. Destrozaron la cama, se perdieron el absoluto respeto. Él dejó marcas de sus dedos y besos por todo su cuerpo. Damián sólo le mordió el cuello mientras lo montaba, una marca horrible y absolutamente visible para todos, en específico su padre o Kate.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, Damián insistió en otra cuestión. ¿Esto sería para siempre o de una sola vez? ¿Volvería a verlo partir con el corazón encogido? ¿O era el momento de que uno de los dos dijera adiós?

Él no quería despedirse, quería ser su esclavo, su prostituta. Lo que quisiera, por él lo sería.

Dick no quería que fuera nada que no se tratara de él. Lo besó en los labios y lo acomodó en su regazo, le aseguró que ya pensaría en algo. No volvería dejarlo, ya habían esperado demasiado.

.

.

.

 **Wayne Manor.**  
Una semana después.

.

—Las efemérides de la semana, señor. —Alfred le extendió el periódico además del correo habitual y continuó hablando. —Parece que el amo Richard volvió a asistir a la gala de las familias.

—No me digas que armó otro escándalo.

—Se está acercando peligrosamente a los veintitrés, tal vez considera que está por quedarse sin tren. —Bruce ignoró el correo tradicional, además del periódico. Alfred abrió el sobre donde venían las listas de compromisos. Leyó apresuradamente buscando el nombre de su joven señor.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Bruce intentó quitarle la carta, Alfred la recuperó y acotó que antes de tenerla cambiara su café matutino por una copa bien cargada de Jerez.

—Dame eso, Alfred. ¿Con quién demonios se comprometió esta vez? ¿Amanda Waller?

—Esa sería una mejor opción. —Bruce le quitó el sobre y leyó no una, sino dos veces. El nombre de Richard John Grayson estaba junto al de Damián Al Ghul.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?!—gritó a todo pulmón.

—Yo solo traigo el correo, señor. Ni siquiera he visto a alguno de los jovencitos.

—Pues encuéntralos y tráelos.

—Como usted diga. Sólo le recuerdo que desconoció a su propio hijo cuando accedió a continuar con su instrucción de asesino y que el joven Richard se emancipó a los dieciocho años de edad. En teoría, ninguno de los dos conserva su nombre.

—¿Y eso les da derecho a ponerme en ridículo?

—Dudo que pensaran en usted. Adjunto a la esa lista, acabo de encontrar una fotografía y una copia del contrato prenupcial, está firmado por ambos.

—Damián ni siquiera tiene la mayoría de edad.

—En los Estados Unidos, tal vez pero en Nanda Parbat…

—¡Trae la maldita botella de Jerez, Alfred!

.

.

.

* * *

— _Fin—_

 _ **Violette Moore.**_


End file.
